


a greater good

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: A brief moment between Kushina and Minato.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	a greater good

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 9, prompt: for the greater good

_It's for the greater good,_ Minato argued, and Kushina, weren't she so weak, would spit at that. It's so easy to propose a life of solitude for a mere boy who would be cursed with being seen as a monster when you've never experienced that loneliness.

It's so easy to claim it won't do him any bad, that you trust the boy that was born a few scarce hours ago. It's so easy to say everyone will love him for the sacrifice they've made. It's the hallmark of someone who never experienced the inherent loneliness of being the only one of a kind.

Kushina bit her tongue. The baby in her arms squirmed, still sticky with residual blood.

_Don't you trust him?_ Minato asked, and Kushina thinks: I do, I just don't trust the people. How is she supposed to know they'll treat him like a hero, like a saviour? When faced with the unknown, people isolated the odd one out, and her son would be it.

The Fox inside her moved, already getting out, and as Kushina felt blood filling her lungs, she knew she had no other choice than to allow her son to suffer.

She kissed the crown of his head, and was unsure if the taste of copper in her mouth was from his skin or from her ailing body.

_I'm sorry,_ she muttered. _It's for the greater good._


End file.
